Lee el aire
by RedGlassesGirl
Summary: Ser honesto, y leer el aire, eso es lo que mantiene a Yuuri y Wolfram en buenos terminos. Eso, y un poco de ayuda al descubrir el fanfiction yaoi en Shin Makoku puede darles algunas nuevas ideas. Yuuram/Wolfyuu, Drabble.


**Aclaración:**

Leer el aire tiene que ver con la cultura japonesa, con lo que no se dice, sino que tienes que entenderlo por tu propia cuenta. Es una habilidad básica en esa sociedad donde casi nada se dice en voz alta. La subtrama de lo que pasa en este texto tiene que ver con el tira y afloje entre un japonés, Yuuri, y un occidental, Wolfram, tratando uno de leer el aire y el otro de ser mas honesto en voz alta para lograr una buena convivencia.

* * *

 **Lee el aire - Drabble**

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Qué quieres decir conque hay... fanfiction yaoi aquí?

—¿Por qué esa cara Shibuya? ¿Lo quieres ver o no?

—¡¿Qué?! Fuiste y compraste esa...¿cosa? ¿De verdad Murata?

—Técnicamente, fue Josak el que lo consiguió. No se puede esperar menos del mejor espía, de todos modos.

—Lo mandaste...

—No lo mandé. Y estás haciendo muchas preguntas. ¿Lo quieres ver o no? Estoy preguntando porque como eres la estrella en este podría ser un poco shockeante al principio...

—Espera, espera, espera, espera un momento por favor. La estrella... ¡¿S-soy el personaje principal?! ¡En una historia yaoi! ¡Ng...! ¿Quién es, dime, quien es... el o-otro tipo?

—No entres en pánico, no es nada tan raro o con contenido demasiado explicito. Se que eres mas delicado para eso.

—No me insultes Murata. Y que pasa con eso de TAN raro o contenido demasiado EXPLICITO... ¿desde cuando eres tan pervertido para leer esas cosas?

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Na~da~

—Ahh... No hay duda porque incluso Lord von Bielefeld se cansa cuando eres tan tonto... De todos modos, aquí tienes, has lo que quieras con esto... Ah, no pierdes tiempo, ¿eh?

—Si me lo vas a dar no te quejes si lo leo, ademas, necesito saber... Página 2, página 5... página 16... ¿cuantas paginas tiene esto...? ¡AJÁ! Lord von Bielefeld... *SLAP*

—Ey, ey, no tienes que romperlo, ¡es prestado! Ademas, que te pasa, por supuesto que no conseguiría uno que te moleste.

—¿Hay OTRAS opciones?

—Por que la cara seria. Pero si, hay, con cualquiera que te puedas imaginar, pero en el top del ranking están dos de tus Excelencias más cercanas. Dos hermanos...

—¡Entiendo! Basta, no necesito saber mas. Y JAMAS se te ocurra traerme uno sobre un profesor.

—Recibido. Así que, ¿qué te molesta de este? Como ya viste es largo y los personajes están bien desarrollados, incluso la trama es bastante buena para ser un fanfiction.

—No voy a preguntar si leíste esto completo y por que. Pero no es la persona lo que me molesta... Ah, no, digo-

—No hace falta que pretendas.

—Ah... De todos modos, solo estoy un poco sorprendido. Ya sabes... sobre eso.

—Quieres decir los roles.

—Ngh. Es un poco sospechoso cuando tus anteojos hacen eso...

—No hablemos de mis anteojos. Así que, estás sorprendido.

—No te muestres tan divertido con esto, es molesto.

—¿Por qué no puedo? O tal vez es solo que estas sorprendido porque lo malentendieron literalmente y tu eres el pitcher en esta historia.

—Eso... También. No, no, espera. ¡Deja de reírte, maldición!

.

.

.

—¿Qué le pasa a Murata? Dándome algo como esto. Pero esta noche tengo la cama toda para mi solo así que puedo disfrutar de las historias adultas... No, ¡pero que estoy diciendo! No está bien leer algo como esto, debería avergonzarme... Pagina 16, no, la próxima o un poco mas adelante. Guau, este de verdad que no salta a los pajaritos cantando por la mañana, ¿es este acaso el material para adultos definitivo de este mundo?

—¿Qué estás leyendo tan secretamente mientras balbuceas sin parar?

—¡WAAAHH, AHH! Wo-Wo-Wo-Wolfram?! ¡¿Que rayos estas haciendo aquí?! ¿No tenias patrulla esta noche?

—Mañana, no esta noche. ¿Acaso me escuchas cuando te hablo en la oficina?

—Es un tanto difícil leer esos documentos mientras conversamos...

—Hump, eres tan novato Yuuri, incluso cuando ha pasado tanto tiempo.

—Así que, ahora que estas aquí, ¿no quieres tomar un baño...?

—Dame eso, no trates de esconderlo debajo de la almohada, solo lo hace mas sospechoso. Eres tan fácil de leer, necesitas corregir eso también o será una desventaja...

—Por favor no hagas la broma de Harajuku Furi, no tú.

—¿Qué?

—No, nada. ¡WAH, no, devuélvemelo!

—Silencio. Veamos, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan enganchado esta ve...?

—No tienes que leerlo tan serio, ¿sabes? Me esta asustando un poco. Estoy siendo honesto, solo para aclarar. Ademas de eso, ni siquiera es una historia realista, incluso si los personajes están bien desarrollados y la trama es mas o menos buena para un fanfiction, el escenario es simplemente incorrecto. ¡Completamente incorrecto! ¿Has visto cuantos errores sobre béisbol tiene? ¿Los has visto? De todas las posiciones que hay, no puedes jugar de catcher, esa es mi posición así que para que puedas jugarla tendrías que ser del equipo contrario como mínimo. Ademas, te queda ser bateador, o pitcher, pero no catcher, te aburrirías, estoy seguro. Pero espera, no estoy diciendo que no podrías liderar el partido, puedes comandar a tus soldados, así que eso no es un problema... Pero, no lo se, no es realista, porque, sabes, es que simplemente no es realista acerca de... See, no es realista, eso es lo que quiero decir porque...

—Deja de balbucear, Yuuri, es desagradable.

—¿Y-ya no vas a leer mas...?

—¿Por que debería? Y te está molestando así que voy deshacerme de esto.

—Espeeera... Puede que siga un poquito curioso sobr...

—¿Qué?

—N-no seas tan directo, es intimidante... Estoy siendo honesto de nuevo, solo para aclarar.

—Estás balbuceando de nuevo, así que no cuenta. Y quiero que seas realmente honesto.

—...Estaba molesto porque es diferente contigo siendo el catcher.

—Eso no sirve.

—Estaba molesto porque es diferente contigo siendo el catcher, ¿ok?

—¿Por qué insiste con lo mismo? Te dije que fueras honesto.

—¡Lo soy! Y estás muy insistente esta noche con esto, incluso si ahora puedo hablar un poco mas honestamente no voy a cambiar, ¿sabes?

—Lo se.

—Bien. Así que, estaba molesto porque es diferente contigo siendo el catcher. Lo dije, en voz alta, ya está.

—...No entiendo.

—Oh, vamos, ¿puedes por favor captar el doble sentido de una vez? De ninguna forma te voy a explicar esto en detalle. Así que lee el aire, lee-el-aire.

—Tsk, no tiene caso.

—Ey, a donde vas, ¿estás enojado? AH, no tires el libro... al fuego.

—No tienes que poner esa cara Yuuri.

—Ah, tu sonrisa es linda... no, quiero decir, tu lo eres... no, espera.

—Y no necesitas halagarme tampoco, pero lo aprecio.

—¿En realidad no estaba intentando...? Y estas demasiado cerca, Wolf.

—Si querías otra clase de experiencia, solo tenias que decírmelo, no era necesario que dependas de algo como eso.

—Otra clase... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Lee el aire.

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
